


The Push They Needed

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Potion/Spell, Mischevious Weasley Twins, Multi, Potions Accident, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione goes to check on Fred and George, an unstable potion brings hidden feelings to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Push They Needed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over for me. This was originally written for the HP RareCliche Fest on LJ. Enjoy! <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
_The Push They Needed_

Hermione stepped into Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a frown on her face. "Hello?" she called out at the seemingly empty shoppe. The door was unlocked, so she figured that someone must have been around.

"Hermione," Verity greeted her with a smile. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I was hoping to talk with Fred and George. Are they here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they're in the back testing a new product. You can head on back." Verity gestured to the back of the shoppe. 

"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile. "It's pretty quiet in here today. Been slow?"

"Yeah," Verity said with a nod, "But with Valentine's Day just around the corner, we'll pick up soon."

"Oh?"

Verity nodded excitedly. "They're working on a new line. New stuff for the young ones, but an adult-only line as well."

Hermione arched a brow. "Molly would die if she knew that." She laughed, shaking her head. "Well, I'll just head back and see them." She smiled at Verity before heading towards the back of the shoppe. As she neared the testing room, the sweet smell of jasmine and vanilla bombarded her.

She knocked on the door before stepping inside. "Fred, George," she greeted, closing the door behind her.

"Hermione?" George said, looking up at her. His eyes widened. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to talk with you both," Hermione said shyly. "Molly's concerned that neither of you have been to dinner lately. She wanted to come herself, but I offered to do it."

Fred cracked a smirk at her. "Thanks for sparing us that trouble. No doubt she wanted to come and tell us off." He returned to the potion they were both huddled over.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, recognizing the jasmine and vanilla scent was coming from the potion. It didn’t look like any she had ever seen before and her stomach twisted nervously. "George? Fred?"

"It's supposed to be a variation on the lust potion," Fred explained. "We haven’t quite worked out the kinks yet."

"That’s dangerous," Hermione said nervously, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Which is why we've modified it," George replied. "The potion should only work if there's sexual desire already there."

"So it enhances natural lust?" Hermione asked.

"Yup!" Fred said excitedly. "Great for couples who need to spice up their sex life or for those who need to courage to act on their feelings."

Hermione nodded. "Well, what would you like me to tell your mother? The two of you should come so she can stop breathing down my neck for being the only single person there." She narrowed her eyes at them both.

"Yes, well, Mum isn't always so welcoming," George grumbled.

"Oh, I don’t doubt that she'll rip you both a new arsehole for staying away for so long." Hermione took a deep. "She's having a really hard time dealing with Percy's death." Hermione closed her eyes, remembering Percy take the curse that was meant for Fred. "You two should spend some time with her."

George looked abashed. "I suppose you're right."

"I still don't want Mum—"

His words were cut off as the potion suddenly exploded. The trio were thrown back from the force as the heavily-scented potion covered them all. The room shook slightly.

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. "Get off," she grumbled to one of the twins, who had landed atop her. The soft groan that followed alerted her to the fact that it was George. "George," she said impatiently.

George pushed himself up onto his elbows, peering into her large, brown eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I…" She felt her breath catch. "Oh, gods," she whimpered as she quickly realised what was going on.

"Fuck," George cursed, realising it quickly too. "I… Do you?"

"I do," Hermione admitted with a whimper, knowing there was no use denying it. "Both… I've been in love with both of you since my fifth year."

George smirked. "Was it our pranks against Umbridge? Did that make you all hot and bothered?" he asked, his voice heavy with desire. He reached up, cupping her breast and giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh, gods, yes," Hermione moaned, closing her eyes. "I… Fred, get your arse over here right now and fuck me."

Fred felt his cock harden at her words. "I, yes, one moment." He shook his head, trying to gain control of his emotions. He quickly moved to the door and opened it. "Verity!" he shouted, relieved when she came over moments later. "There's been a potion spill," he explained, "No need to worry!" he said when he saw her panicked expression. "Could you just close the shoppe now? I'd rather… er, not have anyone around while the effects take place."

"Was it one of the newer potions?" Verity asked.

"Yes," Fred replied, his face going bright red.

Verity nodded. "Say no more, boss man. I'll close up now. Owl me in the morning if you want me to open the shoppe or if we'll stay closed."

"Thanks, Verity." Fred gave her a weak smile before closing the door and warding it shut. He also cast a silencing spell just in case. Turning around, he groaned when he saw that Hermione and George were kissing heatedly. "Starting without me?"

At his words, Hermione broke away from George's kiss. "Fred, please," she groaned as George moved his lips to her neck. He kissed and suckled at the skin there, causing a fire to spread within her. "George," She moaned.

"Should we go somewhere more comfortable?" George asked, pulling away to look her in the eye.

"No time," she moaned. "I need you both now. Please, _someone_ just touch me." She wriggled her hips, bumping them against George's. 

Fred got on his knees by her side, bending so he could kiss her properly.

Hermione moaned into Fred's kiss, enjoying the way he was tentative with his movements. George undid her jeans, pulling them and her knickers off. She trembled as the cool air caressed her now bare lower half. 

Fred broke their kiss, grasping the hem of her tee-shirt and pulling it up over her head. His fingers traced the lace on the cup of her bra, teasing her, before he removed her bra completely. With a low growl, he lowered his mouth to kiss her once more.

George nudged her legs apart before settling himself between them. He kissed her thigh before slowly kissing upwards towards her sex.

Hermione gasped into Fred's mouth as George placed his hot tongue on her centre. He lapped at her folds, dipping his tongue inside her, teasing her. Fred's calloused hand grasped her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. Her body responded perfectly to their touch. Within moments, the twins had her writhing from their ministrations. She bucked her hips against George's face as she came, her body humming with want.

"Fuck, you taste so good," George murmured, licking her sensuously. "Can I fuck you?"

"Please," she begged. "Fuck me, George, while I suck your brother's cock." She smiled shyly at Fred as she shifted her position. She waited on her hands and knees, watching eagerly as Fred unbuttoned his trousers and freed his cock from the confines of his pants. 

George dipped his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit teasingly before aligning his cock at her entrance. He pushed inside, groaning at her tightness. "Hell, Hermione," he groaned. "You feel amazing."

"Fuck, George," Hermione panted, his cock filling her fully. She wriggled her hips teasingly, enjoying the small groan that escaped his lips. Within moments, he was thrusting into her deep and hard, her insides clenching with desire. "Fred." She looked at him, a small smirk on her lips before she beckoned him closer. 

Fred, captivated by her gaze, moved forward. He kneeled before her, his cock near her face. He exhaled shakily as she took his cock into her mouth. She was slow in her movements, tasting him, her tongue running along his cock as she explored him.

Hermione slowly bobbed her head back and forth, sliding her lips along his length. Fred's cock was impressive, more so than any she had seen before. She sucked on him while George thrust into her from behind.

"Hermione, sorry, love, but I'm not going to last," George apologised, coming with a groan. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her around his cock.

"My turn," Fred groaned. "Suck me harder, Hermione," Fred commanded, tangling his hands into her wild curls. He moved his hips, fucking her mouth as gently as he could.

Hermione took him as deep as she could, gagging slightly as she did. She sucked harder, relieved when moments later, Fred came. She swallowed around his cock, trying to swallow as much as she could. She released his cock from her mouth, reaching up to wipe the saliva and semen from her face.

"That was hot," Fred said, smirking at her.

"I'm still horny," Hermione whimpered, standing upright. "Please? Take me to your flat?"

"As our witch commands it," Fred said, reaching out and taking Hermione by the hand. He pulled her flush against him, Disapparating them to the flat upstairs. "Do you want to shower?"

"Sure," Hermione said, knowing that she was covered in sweat, semen, and dirt from the testing room's floor. She watched as Fred turned the shower on and within moments, it was warm enough.

"Come on," Fred said, pulling her into the shower with him.

She sighed as the warm water ran down her back. "That feels nice," she murmured. "Where's George?"

"Probably cleaning up what's left of the potion," Fred explained. "He's the more responsible of us two."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I can see that." She reached up and moved her hair, ensuring that all of it got wet. "Shampoo?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Fred chuckled as he squeezed a large dollop into her hand. "Is that enough? I know you've got a lot of hair."

"That should be plenty, thank you," she said, quickly working it into her hair. She rinsed it once she was finished, repeating with Fred's conditioner. "I feel like I can't leave your side," she murmured, her cheeks warming in embarrassment.

"I feel the same way," Fred said, lathering up the soap in his hands. "Like I'm stuck to you, or that I should be touching you at every possible second." He paused. "It must be killing George to be away from you right now."

Hermione frowned, but closed her eyes in relaxation as Fred began to wash her body. His hands glided over her arms, easing the tension from them. Slowly, his hands moved from her collarbone down lower to her breasts. He caressed them, spreading the soap everywhere. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, causing Hermione to bite her lip as she suppressed a moan. "Fred," she whispered. "Oh gods, please." Already, her body responded eagerly to his touch.

"Started without me?" George asked, stepping into the shower. He stepped behind Hermione, his hands covering her breasts as Fred moved his hand lower. 

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, watching Fred as he dropped to his knees before her, spreading them apart before running his tongue along her slit.

"It was almost painful to be away from you," George replied, frowning. "Something we'll have to adjust in the potion, Fred." He chuckled. "Doesn’t hurt anymore though." He pressed his erection against her lower back, his fingers playing with her nipples as Fred licked her.

"Gods," she groaned. "Fuck, you have no idea how good this feels."

George kissed her neck. "We've wanted you for ages," he admitted. "And now we've finally got you."

Fred moved his lips, kissing her inner thigh. "We don’t plan on ever letting you go, princess."

"Oh gods," she repeated as Fred slipped a finger inside her. "I'm going to come." Fred's lips sucked her clit, licking her as he brought her to orgasm. "Fuck me, Fred."

"With pleasure," he growled, quickly standing and picking her up. He placed her against the wall, groaning as he slipped inside her. "Wrap your legs around me."

Hermione did as he bade, using the shower wall as support. She bit her lower lip as she watched George grasp his cock, slowly starting to wank as he watched them. Fred thrust into her, the water running over them both. She had never had shower sex, and she wondered how she had ever gone without it. It was incredible. Fred was incredible. They both were.

"I'm not going to last," Fred admitted, closing his eyes in bliss as he moved into her. He leant forward, his lips sucking and kissing her neck.

George locked eyes with Hermione, watching her intensely as he brought himself to completion. He stepped into the stream of water, washing the come from his hand and body.

"Fred," she hissed in pleasure as she began to feel her body tighten in pleasure. Her orgasm washed over her and she gasped as Fred came as well. He continued to thrust into her until their orgasms had subsided. 

Carefully, Fred lowered Hermione to her feet. He kissed her tenderly before giving her a smile. "Why don’t we finish washing up?"

Hermione moaned in pleasure as both Fred and George washed her body. When they were sure that she was squeaky clean, they stopped their movements. Hermione took her turn, rubbing soap over each other their bodies. Their cocks hardened under her touch and Hermione realised that she had never felt more powerful. To have two attractive wizards respond so eagerly to her – and want her in return – was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her heart thudded in excitement. 

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" Hermione asked, smiling at them shyly.

"Eager for more?" George asked, smirking at her.

"Yes," she admitted. "For some reason, I still want you both desperately. Can we?"

"Definitely," Fred replied. Making sure that all the soap had been washed off them all, he shut the water off. Taking Hermione's hand, he helped her out of the shower.

George grabbed his wand, drying the three of them off instantly. He placed it back on the counter, moving towards Hermione before scooping her up into his arms. He carried her bridal style towards his bed, tossing her upon it.

Hermione let out a squeal of delight as George quickly covered her body with his own, kissing her chapped lips passionately. She would have thought her body would be tired from so much sex already, but it seemed that the potion prevented that. She wanted them both, desperately, just as much as she had when the potion first exploded. 

George slipped his hand between her legs, groaning when he felt how slick she was. "Tell me," he demanded, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you," she begged, brown eyes wide as she pleaded with him. "Oh, George, please."

"Be explicit," Fred said, taking a place on the bed next to them. He smirked at the innocent look in Hermione's eyes. "I love to hear those dirty words coming from your pretty little mouth."

"George, gods, I just want your cock. I want it inside my pussy, _Merlin_ ," she hissed as George's finger grazed her sensitive clit. "I want you to fuck me while I touch your brother's cock."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn’t you?" George cooed, taking his cock and placing the tip at her entrance. He slowly pushed in, teasing her. She arched her hips, taking him in fully, a moan falling from her lips. George began to thrust into her, closing his eyes as she enjoyed the sensations she was creating in his body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she cursed as her body jerked with the force of each thrust. It felt so good, George hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. Already, she felt her body tightening in anticipation of another orgasm. "Wait, George, let me get on my hands and knees so I can touch Fred." 

George pulled out of her, waiting as she positioned herself in front of him. He emitted a low growl at the sight of her bottom. "I just want to sink my teeth into your plump arse," he groaned.

"Maybe later," Hermione teased. She smiled as George re-entered her and began to thrust once more. Balancing herself properly, she reached out and grasped Fred's hardened cock. She began to move her hand up and down his shaft, watching as blissful expression appeared on his face. He felt smooth and soft under her touch.

"Gods, Hermione," Fred said, exhaling loudly. "You're barely touching me and already I can feel my bollocks tightening."

She flushed at his words. "Fred, gods, I want you to come." She gasped as George snaked his hand between her legs and began to rub her clit. She began to stroke Fred's cock a little faster. His breathing grew laboured and she knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back. His cock throbbed in her hand.

Fred let out a strangled groan as he came all over Hermione's hand. When he finished, he lowered his body so he could kiss her properly.

Hermione kissed Fred passionately, groaning as she felt her insides tighten as her release approached. She cried out, Fred swallowing her moans as they kissed. Her inner walls clenched around George's cock as she came, the rest of her body tingling in pleasure. 

The feel of Hermione's orgasm was enough to spur on George's own. He came hard, his cock throbbing deeply inside her as he tried to catch his breath. Her name fell from his lips as he passionately cried out.

Utterly exhausted, Hermione slumped forward. "Merlin, I'm knackered," she groaned. "Gods, I don’t think I could go another round."

"I think a nap is in order," Fred said. Having grabbed his wand, he cast a spell to freshen them all up and clean the bed of any messes. "What do you both say?"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione murmured, her eyes already feeling heavy. "Don’t leave my side, you two."

"Wouldn’t dream of it," George responded with a soft smile, pulling the covers up over her. He snuggled beneath as Fred did the same. 

"Night, Gred."

"Night, Forge."

Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, Fred, George." Within moments, she felt the peaceful grasp of sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione let out a yawn as she stretched. Turning over, she sleepily smiled at Fred. "Good morning," she murmured, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

A pair of hands snaked around her naked waist, pulling her back against his body. "Good morning," George whispered, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," Hermione replied, her body deliciously sore. "I don’t feel the effects of the potion anymore." She paused before smiling. "But I still want you both."

"I feel the same way," Fred said, reaching up and cupping her cheek tenderly. "Do you think we could give this a go?"

"The three of us?" Hermione asked. "I… yes, but… Isn't that a bit unorthodox."

"It used to be common for wizarding triads to be established," George explained. "Not so common now, but I think everyone would get over it."

"Would your mother accept us? If we were a thing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Of course," Fred said. "She'd be so happy that we got ourselves a witch."

"So long as we're happy and she gets grandchildren someday, she'll be happy," George added, chuckling.

"Yes, well, let's not talking about grandchildren yet. Far too soon for that," Hermione said with a laugh. "But I think we should get up and going."

"Mmmm, not yet," George grumbled, tightening his embrace. He nuzzled her neck. "I think we should spend the day together just to make sure that there aren't any lasting effects from the potion."

"I agree," Fred said, a smirk on his eyes. "I'd better owl Verity and tell her we're going to remain closed today."

"What? No," Hermione said, trying to sit up. "What? You two just plan on staying in bed all day?"

"Oh, we plan on making love to our witch all day long," Fred corrected her. He scooted closer to them, lowering his head to capture her nipple in his mouth. 

George slipped his hand between her legs, teasing her clit and suddenly, Hermione found that she had no objections to spending the day in bed.


End file.
